


Forevermore Home

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kisses, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: An illustrated ficlet for the Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards Facebook groups' Holiday Swap 2020. This is for the talented EA_Lakambini, who requested some art showing their home life with hugs and cuddles. I'm just starting to learn digital art, but I hope you will enjoy this sweet glimpse into their lives in South Downs.Thanks to all the mods who made this swap possible.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Forevermore Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EA_Lakambini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/gifts).



Crowley poured himself a glass of red and sat at the kitchen table with a sigh of contentment. He took a sip as he watched the sun set over his garden in the back.

It had been a nice day. All the days had been nice so far. There had been rather more than seven of them and the flame-haired demon couldn't remember a better week in his six thousand years on Earth.

It was all due to the angel. It had been a little over a year since the Apoca-didn't, and last week had been their first anniversary of them admitting their love and starting their lives together on their own side proper. Crowley had said it first, full of fear and stammers, but hope was ablaze after they dined at the Ritz and Aziraphale had slipped his hand into the crook of Crowley’s arm as they headed back to the bookshop.

When they reached the sofa in the backroom, the blond angel had sat next to him instead of his usual spot in the armchair opposite. Crowley thought he might combust from the heat of that soft, plush thigh lightly pressing against his own. The words had tumbled out in a mess, him tripping over his words while the angel sat quietly, smiling bright enough to put the sun to shame. And, when his "I love you, Angel. I have since the beginning, in the Garden," hung in the silence between them, he held his breath until Aziraphale stroked a sioft hand along his sharp cheekbone, and whispered, "Oh, my darling Crowley, I love you, too!"

He smiled softly at the memory and had another sip of wine. This cottage in Devil's Dyke, nestled in the shore side of South Downs, had been his present to the angel. A place of their own. Not his. Not Aziraphale's. Theirs. The angel had cried when Crowley had given him the key and their lovemaking had been long and sweet that first night in their own nest.

The demon sensed the ethereal presence even before he heard the angel's steady footsteps on the wooden floor. Aziraphale had been unpacking his scrolls and had worriedly requested Crowley let him do this particular task alone. Crowley had pretended to grump, but happily left the angel to it while he went out to trim back the roses and pull some weeds. He had arranged the roses in a vase and growled at them to smell their best and stand tall. They obeyed with just a small tremble and the kitchen was full of their sweet aroma.

"Oh, my dear, those are just lovely!" Aziraphale said as he stood behind Crowley. Then he bent down, hand on Crowley’s narrow shoulder and kissed his cheek. Instinctively, Crowley turned towards him like a sunflower seeking the light. Aziraphale kissed him soundly and Crowley sighed contentedly once more.

This. All the many years before: all the humans he had met, all the angels he had hated, all the demons he despised. All of it paled and faded into vapor in the heat of his angel's love. Here in their cottage, they were home. Here in their cottage, they would face their future together, forevermore on their own side.

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
